Business Trip
by CumOnYourFace
Summary: Laura and Kanas' parents go on a business trip....and you can pretty much guess the rest :P [Yuri, Minor, Oral, Solo, Toys, Oneshot, AU]


Another day was over, and Laura was just going to bed. But first she had to write in her diary of course...

'Dear Diary,  
I'm so excited about tomorrow! Kana's going to stay over for a few days because both of our parents are going on a business trip! She'll probably bring Oxnard too. Oh I can't wait!!'

...Laura closed her diary and went over to her bed. She laid down and tried to sleep, but she was too excited. She tried to think of things that would make her tired, but only one thing came to mind: Masturbating. She quickly got up and tip-toed around the house, making sure her parents were asleep. They were. She got back to her room and into her bed and pulled down her pants. She put her hand in her panties and rubbed her pussy gently. She was already wet from thinking about masturbating. Laura took her finger and slowly pushed it inside her slit. She let out a soft moan of happiness. She kept on slowly finger fucking herself until she couldn't take it anymore. With that she pushed her entire finger inside her cunt and with her other hand began playing with her clit. She gently sqeezed the tiny nub as she kept pushing her finger in and out of her cunt. She was panting now, and was close to climaxing. She pinched her clit and pushed her finger inside her pussy one last time and came. She felt her waves of happiness flow through her body as she let out a moan that was just soft enough as to not wake her parents. Laura brought her hands up to her mouth and licked them clean, then pulled her pants back up and fell asleep...

The next day she woke up to find Kana already there. It was about 12 o clock. "Mornin' sleepy-head," said Kana.

"Man I slept late," Laura said as she woke up. 'I must've gotten myself more tired than I expected,' Laura thought. The girls played with they're hamsters until their parents left and then they played truth or dare.

"Truth or dare," said Kana.

"Truth," said Laura.

"Hmm...," said Kana, "have you ever had 'fantasies' about a boy?"

Laura looked at her in surprise. "Um..what do you mean by that?"

"You know...sexual fantasies...," said Kana.

"No, actually I haven't." said Laura.

"My turn...truth or dare Kana?"

"...uh...truth," Kana said with hesitation.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?"

Kana looked stunned, but at the same time, embarrassed. "Well...uh...yes...," Kana said, still embarrassed.

"Why do you sound all embarrassed," asked Laura. "Its normal at our age, Kana."

"Really?" Kana asked.

"Yeah, I do it," said Laura, "and it feels good so why shouldn't we do it?"

"Your right Laura...WAIT...you do it too?!" Kana said surprised.

Laura blushed. "Yeah." she said.

"Um...have you ever used anything besides your fingers?" Kana asked.

"Like what?" asked Laura.

"Well I used a carrot once..." Kana said.

"How did you fit it in your...uh...down there." Laura asked quietly.

"I could only fit about half of it in." said Kana.

"Hey Kana..." said Laura.

"Yeah?" asked Kana.

"I have some...carrots in the fridge...do you..uh...wanna...u-use them?" Laura said stuttering.

"Um...ok but...should we see each other naked?" Kana asked.

"Well its not like its anything different than seeing ourselves. We have the same parts..." said Laura who was now gaining confidence.

"That's true Laura...," said Kana, "and I have to admit I am getting kinda wet just thinking about using a carrot again..." Kana was now feeling confident as well. So both girls went to the kitchen and took 2 eight and a half inch carrots from the refrigerator. Their eyes widened as they saw the size of the carrots... which were probably about an inch thick, but very big for they're small bodies. They brought the carrots to the bathroom where they put them under hot water to both clean and warm the carrots, they had been in the fridge after all. Once the carrots were nice and warm the girls brought them back to Laura's room. They stood there for a while then finally started taking off their clothes. Laura was wearing her pajamas while Kana was in a thin white T-shirt and shorts. Kana began first by removing her shirt and throwing it in the corner of Laura's room then Laura unbuttoned her pajama top and throwing it over there as well. Suddenly Kana got an idea. She walked over to Laura and pulled down her pajama bottom. Laura followed by doing the same to her. Now both girls were just in their bras and panties. They both turned around and took off their remaining clothes. They turned back around to find themselves staring at each other's pussy. Both girls were already wet. Kana got another idea and told Laura to lay down on her bed, spread her legs, and close her eyes. Laura did this, and Kana got a carrot and went in front of Laura. She took the carrot and put the tip of it right by Laura's opening. Laura let out a tiny cry of anticipation. The Kana slowly pushed the carrot in Laura as Laura moaned from the feel of it.

"Oh my god...that feels so...oh...good..." Laura said under her breath. As Kana pushed the carrot in deeper, Laura began to message her breasts. Then Kana did something Laura NEVER would've expected. Laura was fondling her breasts when she felt the carrot come out of her pussy. Then she felt something wet and rough enter her. She looked down and saw Kana licking her pussy. Kana's tongue felt so good in her.

"KANA...OH MY GOD...THAT FEELS SOOOO GREAT...AHH...I...I...I'm gonna CUM!!!" Laura screamed as she ejaculated. Kana found herself lapping up Laura's girl juices, and she liked it.

"Mmmm...Laura...you taste so good..." said Kana in a sexy voice. Laura had just come down from her best orgasm ever, and she felt it was Kana's turn.

"Hey Kana...it's your turn to feel nice inside..." Laura said. Kana smiled at the thought of Laura licking her out.

Kana got up on the bed and said, "How bout we both feel nice..." Kana got herself into a 69 position with her on top.

Laura said, "Ooh...this should be fun..." Laura grabbed the carrot that had just been in her pussy and pushed it inside Kana. Kana moaned. Laura pushed it in and out as she licked Kana's wet cunt. The feeling of Laura's tongue and the carrot was way too much for Kana as she licked Laura's pussy lips. Laura was close to cumming again when Kana came all over her face. Laura happily licked it all up and took the carrot out of her pussy. Then Laura got an idea. She reached for the other carrot on her desk. She grabbed it and put it in Kana's pussy. She took the already lubed carrot and pushed it into Kana's tight butthole. Kana moaned loudly into Laura's pussy and the vibrations from her voice made Laura have another orgasm. The carrots in Kana's pussy and ass felt so good to her that she had an orgasm at the same time Laura did.

"OHH AHHH...MMM...OOOHHH!" They both screamed. They were moaning very loudly now, and they licked and lapped up each other's juices. Then Laura took the carrots out of Kana and Kana got off of Laura. They laid next to each other naked for about a half hour...

"Kana..."

"Yes Laura?"

"We have three more days until our parents get home..."

"I know Laura..."

"Can we do this again?"

"Of course Laura...and I'll go get some stuff from my house tomorrow..."

They laid still for a few minutes.

"Kana?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna sleep naked together?"

"Sure."

They both slept in Laura's bed nude...until the next day.


End file.
